


Now is Always the Best Time

by TheFifthRunner



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dashing pirate Ilya?, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Male Apprentice, Mazelinka is so done, Portia is the best, i love that movie too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthRunner/pseuds/TheFifthRunner
Summary: "I don't think now is the best time!""Well now might be the only time!" Julian yelled back."Mazelinka! Marry us!"----------In which the apprentice and Julian get married in the middle of a pirate battle because Julian has the best timing ever and the apprentice could care less about getting stabbed and more about the dashing doctor.Heavily inspired by that wonderful scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End which is has to be my favourite PoC movie ever.





	Now is Always the Best Time

The rain was beating down on them on all sides, swords clashing and clanging, pirates were boarding and how in the hell did they get themselves into this mess?

Mazelinka was at the ship’s wheel trying to steer her out of the storm all the while defending the spot with her metal edged wooden spoon. Portia was having a better time on the decks with her pistol and her fists. When the pirates had boarded their ship and they had no use for the canons, she started throwing the smaller cannon balls like a shot-put which put a hearty fear in all those within throwing range, including her own shipmates. Julian and Xander were also on the deck, opposite Portia. Julian was defending the small magician as he tried to quell the tempest, they were in.

Xander gave up trying to control the storm from a low vantage point. He scrambled onto the railing of the ship and tangled his legs in the ropes and tied another to his waist. The ship was lilting dangerously from side to side but a quick, admittedly weak sticking charm helped in keep his footing. Taking a deep breath to center himself, he pointed two fingers towards the sky, channeling the lightning into his body, and focusing completely on his task, slowly slid two fingers from his other hand down the arm that was outstretched and traced it down his arm. Carefully avoiding his heart, the led the lightning down and around, then aiming for the nearest pirate, shot his arm out and shot the lightning at him. Xander continued to direct the lightning from pirate to pirate until the energy had dissipated.

The pirates all dropped, a few knocked out but the others held firm and got up again. Xander swooned from his spot and felt the sticking charm slip and himself go overboard. Julian saw his lover fall from the railing and quickly ran up to him. He saw the rope moving from the corner of his eye and grabbed it with his gloved hand. “Pasha! Give me a hand!” He yelled as he tugged the rope until he saw a glimmer of blonde hair. “PASHA!” Portia ran towards her brother and hugged him by the waist and helped him pull. “One, two, three, pull!” The siblings took a step back in sync, “again! One, two, three, pull!” With that final tug, Julian grabbed onto Xander’s torso and hauled him back on deck. Portia turned around to defend her brother and the magician, fierce expression on her face.

Xander blinked himself awake in Julian’s arms, “hey there, handsome.” Julian sighed, “I take my eyes off of you for a minute and you do something crazy like this.” Xander laughed and pulled himself up with a grunt. He unsheathed his sword again and steadied himself, “there are still pirates around, Ilya! Come on!” Julian looked at him incredulously, as if the man hadn’t just passed out from performing a spell a few minutes ago. Xander had that look in his eyes that said he would not budge, the same kind of determined face he had when he faced down the Devil. Julian just shook his head and pressed a kiss to Xander’s temple. “There’s no talking you into hiding below deck, is there, my love?” Xander simply sent a nasty look his way which really shouldn’t be as adorable as it was.

The two men rushed back into the fray, Mazelinka had been able to clear the area around the wheel well enough to steer them into a slightly clearer area but as the ship sailed, the storm seemed to follow unnaturally. “Magic! The storm is magic!” She yelled down below, however the din of fighting drowned out her voice. Mazelinka tried to keep steering them away from the following storm and keep ahead of it.

Portia was having the time of her life swinging around on the boat, dropping cannon balls onto unsuspecting pirates. While Julian and Xander continued to battle on deck, neither wanting to a chance to fall overboard again.

Julian looked to his lover and saw the fire and determination in his eyes, the way the rain soaked him through made him look almost ethereal. When he turned to Julian, Xander flashed him a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

This was it. This was everything that Julian loved, right here on this ship. In a flash of realization, he knew that this man in front of him, sword streaked with blood, navy eyes blazing with determination and blonde hair stuck to his forehead in the most unflattering way possible, was who he wanted with him now and forever.

“Xander! Will you marry me?”

Xander looked over in shock, swords crossed with a pirate who replaced one of his arms with another sword. He kicked the offending man away and turned to Julian, “Wow, you really do have the best timing, don’t you, darling?” He ducked another pirate trying to stab through his arm, “I don’t think now is the best time!”

“Well, now might be the only time!” Julian yelled back shoving the stab-y pirate away from Xander, he wrapped an arm around the other’s waist. “I know what I want and I’m sure of it. There’s no backing out for me. I’m in this for good.” Julian said, face open and earnest, the tips of his ears red. Stunned, Xander nodded and twisted in Julian’s grip to call out to the pirate who was defending her post skillfully with a pistol and a spoon, “Mazelinka! Marry us!”

“Don’t you two think I’m a little busy? Seriously, the both of you!” She yelled back, shaking her head unbelievably at the two.

“Now!” Julian and Xander replied.

“Alright, alright,” she groused, “dearly beloved, we are gathered here today –“ she paused, to smash the butt of her pistol on some unsuspecting pirate’s head, “to witness two people who are too impatient and in love to wait for a fight to end.”

Julian rolled his eye and ignored her, “Xander, do you take me to be your husband?”

Giddy and almost hysterical, “I do!” he said breathlessly. “Well, um, that’s, that’s great!” Julian mumbled, cheeks scarlet and ears ridiculously red. He did, however, have the presence of mind to pull Xander closer and pierce the shoulder of an oncoming attacker. Xander spun out of his grip and threw a dagger right beside Julian’s ear to hit another pirate right in the forehead.

“Julian Devorak, do you take me to be your husband?” He asked, holding onto Julian’s forearm and using his lover’s weight to pivot low on the ground and slash at someone’s knees. “In sickness and in health, hopefully more in health, we’ve done the sickness part, haven’t we, sweetheart?”

The doctor laughed, “I do.”

Mazelinka was standing on the railing in front of the ship parrying two men on both sides of the wheel with her spoon, “As captain, I now pronounce you married, now just kiss him already!”

Julian didn’t need to be told twice and pulled Xander into a kiss he’d probably remember for the rest of his life. His husband, _husband_, melted against him, the petite blonde’s hands framing the sides of his face. He poured everything he had into that kiss, all the love and hope and joy he had found alongside the other. It had to be the happiest moment of his life.

When Xander reluctantly pulled away, he felt it, that pull, _magic_. He closed his eyes and followed where it led him. Without hesitation, he ran up to the mast and started to climb the rigging until he was at the crow’s nest. He felt the magic flow through him, stronger than ever, and he directed it towards the tempest. His magic erupted into the sky, bathing the clouds in a soft golden light and the rains stopped for a second when he felt the pull bring his focus across to the pirates’ ship. He tugged the magical link and a small form on the other ship bent over.

‘Aha, got you.’ Xander thought and using a spell, bound the other magician temporarily.

The sun peaked out from under the clouds as the pirates’ magician was bound and the spell broken.

“Ilya!” Xander yelled down from the crow’s nest, adrenaline finally leaving him. His fear of heights suddenly rearing its ugly head, “Get me down from here!”

Julian just laughed and gracefully climbed up the rigging to fetch his poor husband. _His husband_. He carefully approached the scared magician and wrapped him in his arms. “Don’t look down, my love. Just look at the horizon, look at the sunset. I’ll get you down but let’s just enjoy a little bit of our wedding reception right here, just the two of us?” He waggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. Xander reached up and removed the eye patch, rearranging himself comfortably in Julian’s lap.

“I love you, Ilya.” He sighed, resting against the doctor’s warm embrace and pressed kisses along his neck with the occasional nip. “I always will.” 


End file.
